


Promise

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Arroyo Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice cream makes things better, Young!Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Gil gets a call from Malcolm's school about a fight that happened between Malcolm and a group of boys. Malcolm doesn't want to say what caused it but Gil thinks he has an idea to cheer him up. And hopefully get him to talk.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Promise

Gil was trying his hardest to keep from cursing as he stormed out of the prep school Malcolm currently attended. He had a small hand holding tightly onto his own as they crossed the street where his old, reliable Pontiac LeMans, ‘66 waited for them.

He was muttering to himself about how selfish and incompetent the headmaster and tearchers were at their jobs of protecting and keeping their students safe when he heard soft sniffles coming from the 10 year old. He cursed himself this time. He’d tried so hard to keep his temper but seeing the face of indifference on the school staff’s faces as he held the ice pack against Malcolm’s black eye. He’d lost it.

His name was on the list of emergency contacts and it was his call to take the boy home or to leave him and finish the school day. Gil knew he was swamped with cases,both old and new and he was on the verge of a promotion if the rumors he’d heard were true. But seeing Malcolm’s relieved face at the sight of him barging into the office had broken his heart and his resolve to get any of the work done.

He led Malcolm to the passenger side of the car, crouching down on one knee, so he was eye level.

He brushed aside a couple of stray tears, smiling reassuringly at the boy trying his hardest to hold them back.

“It’s okay kid, just take a couple of deep breaths. Can you do that for me? Just breathe in and out.”

Malcolm let out a weak sob as he attempted to follow the exaggerated breathing Gil was making of inhaling deeply and exhaling deeply.

He placed a hand on the young boy’s chest, as he felt it rise and fall as he calmed down.

“There you go. Malcolm, can you look at me?

The boy lifted his head, his blue eyes and runny nose breaking his heart even further.

“I have heard what those”- internally GI called them bastards- “people had to say but the one voice I truly care about is yours. Can you tell me what happened between you and those boys at school?”

Malcolm shook his head, pressing his lips tighter as if the words would slip if he didn’t do so.

Gil sighed. He knew what would make things better. Was it responsible parenting? Some would argue no but he needed to know what had caused this fight to happen.

“How about we get some ice cream”- Malcolm’s eyes widened- “ but only if you promise to use your words to tell me about what happened. Promise?”

Malcolm’s face had brightened up considerably at the mention of the treat. He nodded, pausing at the raised eyebrow on the police officer’s face.

“I promise.”

He clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder before giving his neck a reasoning squeeze.

They each got two scoops of their favorite ice cream before they sat down at a table by the window. It wasn’t until Malcolm’s fifth spoonful that the boy seemed to feel at ease as he began to talk about the day’s events.

“They were calling me names.”

Gil looked up from his dessert, hearing the sadness in the boy’s voice.

“A freak. A mute. Psycho. I told them that it's not true but they kept saying it.”

Gil was suddenly very happy on giving into the boy’s request of two scoops and one topping.

“Did you tell a teacher?”

Malcolm dutifully nodded around a mouthful of mint chocolate.

“I did but they kept doing it when they weren’t looking. On one of the breaks, they cornered me in the hallway and started shoving, calling me the same names. And I- I just felt so angry. I punched one of them and that’s when they all ganged up on me. I threw the first punch.”

He became suddenly quiet. Gil did a double take as he saw the young boy suddenly hunched in within himself. As if he was shielding himself from a blow.

“Mal what’s wrong buddy? Do you hurt somewhere?”

Mal shook his head furiously, “I’m sorry.”

Truly shocked and scared by the boy’s behavior, Gil was about to get up and take the boy to the hospital. Maybe one of those little nasty beasts had hurt him somewhere he couldn’t see or an ice pack could make better. But Malcolm seemed to break himself out of the trance he’d been in with a rush of words that left Gil winded.

“I broke a promise. You always keep your promises! I hit him first. I promised you when you taught me how to fight that I wouldn’t use it for violence. I’m sorry Gil. I’m really really sorry. “

Gil remembered teaching Malcolm how to defend himself if he was ever in danger. Jackie had a stern talk to him about making sure that both _he_ and Malcolm would use their words first before resorting to physical confrontation.

Malcolm would simply nod in agreement when GIl would repeat the phrase after each sparring practice.

A pair of steely blue eyes looked at him, no doubt taking in his facial expression, the tension in his shoulders. The kid was very observant. He didn’t say much but he knew a lot about a person without even talking to them. He’d make an excellent detective if he wanted to one day.

Gil fell back against his chair, running a hand through his hair.

He put his hand over Malcolm’s own, which was tapping anxiously against the table.

“Wait is that why you were so upset? Because you thought you had broken a promise?”

Malcolm bemoaned, “We always keep promises. And i didn’t. I’m bad. Just like my father. Maybe I _am_ a psycho-”

“Malcolm-”

The boy wasn’t even looking at him anymore,“They should put me in prison before I hurt someone else-”

Gil could hear the panic quickly rising as the boy’s voice grew louder and louder-

He took the boy’s fidgeting hands into his own. Gripping them firmly. Just enough to ground the boy.

“Malcolm never ever, ever call yourself that or any of the lies hurtful people have said to you. Because they are not true. Not one of them. You hear me?”

Malcolm could only stare at the police officer. One of the few people in this his world that he truly trusted.

Gil never lied.

“You are a good, sweet, brave, intelligent boy. You care for people, you are selfless and those little bastards are wrong.”

Malcolm gave a soft giggle, “I’m going to tell Jackie that you owe a quarter to the swear jar.”

Gil laughed, “And honest. You were protecting yourself. That doesn’t make you like Dr. Whitely. It just makes you human. Now Jackie has told you. Dr, Gabriella has told you. And you have heard it from me numerous times. You never let anyone bring you down. Promise?”

Malcolm used the napkin Gil was offering to clean his face from tears.

“I promise GIl.”

Gil could only offer a smile as Malcolm finished his treat which was more than halfway done.

It was the only time Gil didn’t have to constantly encourage Malcolm to finish his food. Sweets were the favorite.

He noticed the kid was less melancholy and more of his energetic chatty type when he was with him and Jackie at home.

He got a text from her saying that she’d come early to take care of Malcolm while he went back to work. The woman was a goddess.

“Kid I’ll be back. Just got to use the restroom before we go home.”

“Is Jackie home?”

“Yep! She wants to spoil you rotten with cookies and milk and a little movie marathon.”

Malcom eyes lit with excitement. As he ate the frozen gummies he’d left over.

“Stay here, got it? What’s the rule? We don’t-”

Malcom looked at him with a chocolate covered face, “go with strangers. Got it Gil!”

Gil nodded. Giving the kid a thumbs up before making his way to the restrooms. GIl had always been a little worried at how quickly Malcolm recovered from moments like these which were sadly becoming weekly occurrences.

Name calling, shoves, and now fist fights.

He’d told Jackie about the incident and the only thing she’d said was “don’t let him close himself. Be patient and listen to him.”

He was heading toward the direction of the restroom when the waitress who had taken their order, came up to him,

She gushed, ‘You and your son are so precious together. It's so wonderful of you to take a moment from your no doubt busy schedule and spend it with your son.”

_ Your son. _

They have been mistaken for father and son before but never put much attention to it.

He wasn’t sure what stopped him from correcting people but he got a proud feeling in his gut just like Jackie got a sweet smile on her face when they would praise Malcom for being such a polite, sweet boy when Malcom would hang out in Jackie’s bakery after school.

Gil responded with a nod of his head, “Thank you ma’am. He had a tough day at school and ice cream helps things seem better.”

“Good for you.”

He excused himself, turning around to see Malcolm not sitting in his original spot but standing by the ice cream stand where he was asking for a sample with a smile Gil knew was too charming to say no to. He’d seen it plenty of times when the boy would ask him and Jackie to stay up late.

Jackie always knew what to say to make the boy feel better. He hoped that everything he’d said would help Malcom. Allow him to see that there were people in his corner. People who saw what a good person he was and would continue to be in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
